Factions
What are the Factions? In what was known as Russia in the prior years, now known as the Red Wasteland in addition with prior China and India, there are two major rivaling factions: the Scouts of the Silver Claw and The Battalion. Of course, there are others, such as the Eve Raiders or HERE, but they hold no attention from the US (United States). The Scouts of the Silver Claw are a group of, essentially, freedom fighters on the sole motive to reconstruct and fix the damned world they reside in. Their arsenal is of standard firearms with a few pieces of interest. The Battalion, however, only seeks destruction and power; a host of greed and sin is who rules them, an iron fist cast over his subjects. Their arsenal is surprisingly well equipped, able to fight off invasions of the US with few losses. Scouts of the Silver Claw Your typical rebellion ragtag gang, the Scouts of the Silver Claw were established under the rule of Lev Miroslav. His second in command is Sevastian Pasternak, being the primary entrusted member to corporate and militaristic issues. Comparatively, they are weak to the other two major forces, thus prompting the use of guerrilla tactics such as tunneling, suicide bombing, hijacking, ambushing, hitting and running, and sabotage. Most of its units are untrained, being civilians picked up for the cause against the oppressive legions. However, some soldiers here and there were remnants of other forces or simply self-trained or veterans of another era. Referring to their weaponry, they hold a few antique pieces of rifle work, most of it being the generic AK models used by their nation before destruction. Makeshift suppressors line each and every weapon, some more tattered than others due to craftsmanship, to assure their missions were only taken and noticed when they killed their audience. Stealth is their main use of major movements, however they have been noted to use full on assaults against weaker or outnumbered targets. Air power is nonexistent, yet their land surpasses all others in the element of surprise. The Scouts have acquired the lead developer of the revolutionary stealth module established four years earlier, taken from the base of the Battalion as well as their blueprints on the device. They remain the only force to have it on such a mass usage. The Battalion The Battalion was founded by Erik Fitzgerald, whom was a Colonel in the Germanic army. Originally known as the first ‘rebellion’ organization against the masses of the United States, they now stand as a coalition stricken to destroying the impurities and corruption of the world through any means possible. Founded on the beliefs of natural order and Darwinism, their first established base was in the outlands of France with their primary function as research to discover the secrets of such abominations, beneath the depths of the earth under the Eiffel Tower. To the outsiders, they known as the light in the darkness, no matter how dim its goals may be. Eradication of the “scum” of the world was the only visible downside; who could complain to the end of tyranny? Entering the Battalion is a fairly simple task: being adept in military services, medical services, or engineering services and being a humanoid, with no infection or mutations, who does not hold loyal relations to the United States or the Eve Raiders. Otherwise, you were accepted almost immediately. Their ranking system seemed similar to standard US ranks, yet they were sorted and titled by angelic ranks, being Angels, Principalities, Archangels, Powers, Virtues, Dominions, Thrones, Cherubim, Seraphim. From internal voice, they are a respectful and organized foundation. Yet, those on the outside harshly disagree. Eve Raiders Raiding is a pleasure to these savages, mongrels, and oddities. Pillage, rape, torture, consume. Their agenda is whatever satisfies their moods, whether that be rattling skulls into the pavement or constriction by their ankles and leaving their corpses out to rot. They serve no one. They have no leader. They have no purpose other than gratification. ‘Stand in our way, stand in your grave’ mentality drives them to be a force to be reckoned with solely by their boundless inhumanity laced in tongues. Beaten in lips, vilely experiments, brutally stricken by tragedy, or simply unable to handle the world, each member was sent off their spectrum of reality by one thing or another; the skies are the limit hold new standards: limits don’t exist. Those you typically catch in these ‘ranks’ are the young blooded and the horribly mutated, where they only consider themselves accepted by any and everyone, be it willing or forceful. After speaking with Aidan Triad, senior vehicular serial killer, only in such madness do they feel human and alive. Nothing would ever be the same without their chaos-bent world treating their wishes as part of its design. Aidan Triad, former brutalist of the United States, sought out his sovereign life through a savage art of tying victims to his vehicle, only to take more beneath the wheels with them in tow. Aidan cared not for those he killed. Aidan killed other raiders. Aidan was struck down by the government’s tyranny; the lesser of any evil does not exist. Every man is evil, it’s a matter of whom you consider the good force. Raiders do not align automatically, and no ties are permanent. If you’re an Eve Raider, you’re merely a savage. A psychopath. A dead man. Category:Factions Category:WIP